


巫妖王

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: 如果凯尔萨斯成为了巫妖王，他会带领着亡灵大军席卷整个艾泽拉斯吗？内含凯尔萨斯x阿尔萨斯x凯尔萨斯，凯尔萨斯x瓦里安x凯尔萨斯，凯尔萨斯all或all凯尔萨斯。更新时间不定，内容写一步算一步。
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Kudos: 2





	1. 攻破暴风城

他从黑暗中醒来，放眼望去，茫茫一片苍白。他是巫妖王凯尔萨斯·逐日者，他玷污了神圣的太阳井，仅仅是为了将瘟疫传染到每一个子民身上。  
罗曼斯、阿斯塔洛、沃雷塔尔，他身边的幕僚都成为了巫妖，而他的父亲则成为了大巫妖；希尔瓦娜斯、洛瑟玛、哈杜伦则成为了黑暗游侠。存在了七千余年的奎尔萨拉斯就此终结。  
挥师南下，洛丹伦、达拉然、吉尔尼斯相继沦陷，东部王国北方地区彻底沦为亡灵的乐园。  
与他争夺吉安娜的洛丹伦小王子阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔带着吉安娜仓皇逃窜，愤怒的他带领着亡灵大军剿灭了库尔提拉斯，把海军上将的头颅悬挂在吉尔尼斯的城头。

埃尔文森林的气氛紧张起来——巫妖王凯尔萨斯已经攻破了矮人的防线，迫使矮人龟缩在铁炉堡，并关闭了铁炉堡的大门和通往暴风城的地铁。

“我们的盟友需要援助。”瓦里安叹息地看着阿尔萨斯，“可我们在天灾面前毫无胜算。”  
“他毁灭了我的家园！”阿尔萨斯毫不畏惧，“我要带领白银之手去复仇！”  
“阿尔萨斯，我理解你的心情。”瓦里安抓住了他的肩头，“但是复仇不是去送死！你忘了乌瑟尔拼死保护你来到暴风城是为了什么！”  
阿尔萨斯看着童年好友，恍惚间想到了暴风城被破之后，瓦里安被弗塔根公爵护送到洛丹伦的时候……颓然地坐回原处。

“吉安娜。”瓦里安走出去后见到了焦急的法师学徒——达拉然在凯尔萨斯的攻击下直接成为了废墟，而她的导师安东尼达斯也被扭曲成为了巫妖，至于克尔苏加德，那是凯尔萨斯手下的第一大巫妖。  
“瓦里安，他不会再去复仇了？”吉安娜抚着肚子问。  
“至少在你生产之前不会。”瓦里安的目光望向远方——那是王后斯蒂芬的住处，那里有他们的儿子安度因。  
“谢谢你。”吉安娜有些哽咽，“我和他都要感谢你。”  
“你们安心在暴风城里，我会带领暴风城的士兵抵御北方的天灾。”瓦里安的目光坚定。

无穷无尽的天灾包围了暴风城，就像洛丹伦沦陷前那样。  
瓦里安站在城头看着天灾的首领——巫妖王凯尔萨斯·逐日者，心中有一种说不出的苦涩。  
“交出阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔和吉安娜·普罗德摩尔。”凯尔萨斯举起了手上的辛多雷金杖，“否则暴风城将会成为下一个洛丹伦。”  
“我不会交出我的朋友！”瓦里安干脆地拒绝了凯尔萨斯。  
“冥顽不灵。”凯尔萨斯嗤笑，“不过你既然想做我手下的第一个死亡骑士，我就成全你……进攻！”  
瘟疫投射器、憎恶、石像鬼，遮天蔽日向暴风城袭来，几乎不到半日，暴风城墙下已经堆满了各式各样的残肢断臂……瓦里安却笑不出来，因为堆满残肢让暴风城的优势在减弱，几乎不用攻城车，就可以轻易地蹬上城墙。  
“放火。”瓦里安命令法师施放了火焰法术，“牧师准备净化！”  
火焰与圣光暂时击退了凯尔萨斯的第一波进攻。  
“瓦里安！”阿尔萨斯登上了城墙，“你为什么不告诉我？”  
“告诉你什么，我的朋友？”瓦里安疲累地盯着城下，准备着下一波的防御。  
“只要交出我与吉安娜，暴风城就可以平安。”阿尔萨斯大声地说。  
“你以为交出你与吉安娜，就能让凯尔萨斯放过暴风城吗？”瓦里安直视着阿尔萨斯，“不要把逐日者想得太天真！”  
“我不能连累你与斯蒂芬，安度因还那么小。”阿尔萨斯绝决地说，“如果我出去后，凯尔萨斯还不放过暴风城，就让吉安娜与斯蒂芬带着安度因去往卡利姆多。”

暴风城的城风被打开了，阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔站在了城门前，他手执圣锤望着远处的凯尔萨斯·逐日者：“懦夫！你敢与我决斗吗？！”  
“决斗？”凯尔萨斯骑着白色的陆行鸟来到了阵前，攻城的天灾停止了攻击，“阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔，你不配与我决斗！”  
“我知道你为什么对我锲而不舍，因为吉安娜成为了我的妻子，你自始至终都没有得到过她！”阿尔萨斯的脸上出现了轻蔑的表情，“她已经怀孕了，我与她之间即将有一个孩子，而你只能成为巫妖王，永远得不到她！”  
“吉安娜？”凯尔萨斯似乎是在回忆什么，但很快他就嘲讽地大笑起来，“你真可悲，阿尔萨斯。你只能用征服女人来证明自己的强大。”  
“可你却征服不了女人。”阿尔萨斯的声音显得异常的滑腻，“她会在我怀里喊着我的名字，却只是恭敬地称你为老师；她会与我热烈的亲吻，却只会对你的追求视而不见……你想知道她是有多么甜蜜吗？可惜你永远不会知道，因为她从来都不爱你，她只爱我！你只能被妒忌冲昏了头脑！”  
“阿尔萨斯，你似乎搞错了一点。”凯尔萨斯冰冷的目光里含着讥讽的笑意，“你很喜欢自作多情——用你可怜的脑袋想一想，作为洛丹伦王室中的最后一人，哦，现在应该加上吉安娜肚子里的那个，我会放过你？灭绝你的国家，灭绝你的家族，这才是我的目的。”挥了挥手，凯尔并不打算亲自动手与阿尔萨斯交锋，只是用无尽的天灾去耗尽他的力量。阿尔萨斯几次冲到了凯尔的近前，却依旧被打回了天灾当中……他不是法师，不会传送，只能在自己的体力被耗尽前，多净化些天灾罢了。

圣光的回应比不过天灾的进攻，尤其是那些天灾都是他曾经的子民，都是洛丹伦的臣民。最后一丝圣光从他的手掌发出后，他再也没有丝毫的力气，而他的身上已经跳上了食尸鬼，对准他的心脏即将给予最后一击。  
“不——”城墙上传来了吉安娜撕心裂肺的尖叫声，她不顾自己怀孕七个月的情况，鲁莽地释放了传送法术，瓦里安紧紧地跟随着她来到战场，一阵拼杀后，成功地带走了阿尔萨斯。  
“你以为只有你会传送法术吗，吉安娜！”凯尔萨斯阴冷的声音出现在暴风城的上空，如同预告结果一样，“暴风城即将成为第二个洛丹伦。巫妖们！把部队传送进去！”  
“吉安娜，带着斯蒂芬和安度因去港口上船，那里已经集结了不少军队和平民，你和斯蒂芬将带领他们去往卡利姆多！”阿尔萨斯抚摸着她的肚子，闭上眼睛掩去了不舍，“你和孩子都要活下来，而我与瓦里安会与他们做最后的斗争。”  
“要走我们一起走，阿尔萨斯！”吉安娜的眼睛里噙满了泪水，她抓住阿尔萨斯的手，“我不希望孩子出生后就没有了父亲！”  
“洛丹伦已经没有了，你既是洛丹伦的王后，又是达拉然仅存的希望，凯尔萨斯必定会紧逼不舍，至少我这个洛丹伦国王还能替你抵挡一阵子！”阿尔萨斯看着吉安娜，似乎是想把她的容颜刻画在脑海里，“他毕竟不是达拉然的大法师了，他不会再顾及对你的感情……”  
“我从来没有喜欢过他……从来没有！”吉安娜哭着解释，“他只是我曾经的导师。”  
“这些都不重要了，重要的你要活下去！”阿尔萨斯松开了吉安娜的手，“带着斯蒂芬离开，不要再回来！”

吉安娜忍痛带着斯蒂芬和安度因去往港口，就在他们离开的刹那，凯尔萨斯带领着手下已经闯进了暴风要塞。  
“下午好，阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔陛下和瓦里安·乌瑞恩陛下。”即使是一身黑色骷髅服饰的法袍，即使是银色的长发如同月光一般，即使那双漂亮的眼睛呈现出死者的冰蓝色，但凯尔萨斯·逐日者依旧优雅高贵，他声音冰冷，却仍然彬彬有礼。


	2. 征服

“凯尔萨斯·逐日者！”阿尔萨斯嘶吼着，却无法挣脱亡灵们的束缚——他双腿被迫跪在地上，头被死死地压在地面，双手被拉到后背上，异常狼狈也异常难堪。  
“你似乎没有学会贵族的礼仪，阿尔萨斯。”凯尔冰蓝色的眼睛望着瓦里安，“如果不是瓦里安国王陛下收容你，给你一个立身之地，你早就和你的臣民一样，成为我统治下的亡灵。现在时间也不是很晚。”拔出了一柄以骷髅装饰剑柄的符文剑，冰冷的气息一下子就充满了整个暴风要塞，“霜之哀伤，在渴望她的主人。”  
“你不能这样对待一个国王，凯尔萨斯。”瓦里安没有被亡灵抓住——这只是凯尔萨斯欲擒故纵的把戏。  
“如果你早早地交出了阿尔萨斯，你的王国也不至于被我踏平。”凯尔萨斯微笑着说，把玩着手上的骷髅戒指，而骷髅的眼睛（由蓝色魔法石镶嵌）里闪烁着寒芒——作为巫妖王的象征，这个小巧的戒指正是他力量的来源之一，“既然你那么喜欢与阿尔萨斯同生共死，我也会成全于你，你会死在你的挚友的剑刃下……”残忍的笑意在巫妖王的唇边扩大，“当然，为了让阿尔萨斯的仇恨更加猛烈，我会对他做出一些……残酷的事情，这只是为了让他适应日后的生活。瞧，我还是很仁慈的。”

一道法术屏障隔绝了瓦里安，他清楚地看到凯尔走到了阿尔萨斯面前，用鞋尖踩住了他的面颊，轻蔑又清晰地对他说：“阿尔萨斯，在你与我争夺女人的时候，就该知道我有多么强大。”圣骑士身上的盔甲被腐蚀干净，露出了健硕而健美的身躯。  
阿尔萨斯露出了惊异的表情：“凯尔萨斯·逐日者！你想做什么？你没有半点羞耻之心吗？”  
“羞耻？”凯尔笑了起来，“知道吗，阿尔萨斯——当一个精灵打算交合的时候，他不会认为那是羞耻的行为，因为这是每个精灵与生俱来的权利。所以，我现在要征服你！”转到了圣骑士身后拍了拍他的屁股，“瓦里安，你来见证阿尔萨斯被征服的全过程。”打了个手势，自然有亡灵对阿尔萨斯的屁股舔舐，免得巫妖王在征服圣骑士的时候，无法顺利进入。  
“驴耳的变态！”阿尔萨斯咒骂着，很快他就发现自己无法发出任何声音。  
“我讨厌听到噪音，阿尔萨斯。”凯尔伸出手指探了探穴口的紧致程度，踢开了正在卖力舔舐的亡灵，命令另一个亡灵继续。

瓦里安愤怒地想要从屏障里冲出去，但屏障的坚实程度出乎他的意料，他只能眼睁睁地看着童年好友被凯尔萨斯当众侵犯。跪坐在地上，暴风城的国王只觉得自己什么都做不了，从来没有放弃希望的他，这次看到的满是绝望。  
阿尔萨斯的反抗毫无意义，他不仅被侵犯了身体，还被凯尔趴在身上用言语各种羞辱，而他却无法开口，即便开口也不过是那些巫妖王想要听到的呻吟声而已。  
痛苦和快乐在洛丹伦国王的身上蔓延开来，欲望的侵袭让他的理智逐渐丧失，他所关注的，仅仅是凯尔萨斯给予的快乐或是痛苦，在一次次的征伐中，迷失自我；也在一次次的征伐中，享受快乐。  
瓦里安看着凯尔萨斯摆动的身体，那冰冷的面容中隐隐露出了享受的表情；而他的童年好友则在痛苦与享受中饱受折磨……可是当阿尔萨斯被凯尔萨斯操射的时候，他却可耻地起了反应，这让他不得不跪坐在地上，掩饰着他对于童年好友的欲望。

牛奶般的液体甩到了大理石的地面上，而巫妖王也趴在了阿尔萨斯的背上，咬住了他的肩头——瓦里安知道那是他们双双达到了高潮……随后，凯尔萨斯举起了放在一旁的霜之哀伤，对准了阿尔萨斯的后心刺了进去！洛丹伦的国王倒在了地上，下身还沾染着浊液，而他的脸上竟然是满足的表情。  
“不——”瓦里安的叫喊传不到阿尔萨斯的耳朵里，也传不到凯尔萨斯耳朵里，但巫妖王却抬头看了他一眼，露出了一个微笑，霜之哀伤的符文开始流动，倒在地上的阿尔萨斯慢慢地站了起来，他望着凯尔萨斯手中的符文剑，脸上露出了恭敬的表情：“请陛下将此剑赐予我。”  
凯尔看着剑身上的鲜血，举剑指向瓦里安：“作为一名新生的死亡骑士，你可以对那个人类进行侵犯，然后……用这把剑，杀了他。”  
“这是向您表现忠诚吗？”死亡骑士看着巫妖王，眼睛里没有丝毫的怒火，只有着崇拜似的眼神。  
凯尔萨斯点了点头，命令亡灵拿出一身萨钢邪铁盔甲给阿尔萨斯穿上，然后郑重其事地把霜之哀伤交给了死亡骑士：“去啊，我的骑士。”

开放了屏障的一角让阿尔萨斯进去，面对着童年好友，瓦里安肌肉紧绷，他知道巫妖王凯尔萨斯正等着他们自相残杀，但他却不得不接受挑战。  
霜之哀伤与萨拉迈尼之剑抵在了一起，即使阿尔萨斯刚刚苏醒，但是霜之哀伤的力量也让萨拉迈尼之剑抵抗着有些吃力，瓦里安张嘴想说些什么来唤醒阿尔萨斯的神智，可是阿尔萨斯的攻击密不透风，几乎不给他说话的机会。  
“你不会有机会说服他。”凯尔萨斯的声音在屏障内响起，“你会败在他的手下，更会雌伏在他的身下……”  
“闭嘴！”瓦里安被凯尔萨斯的声音扰乱了心神，在一次格开霜之哀伤后，萨拉迈尼之剑被他分开了，一个投刺扑向阿尔萨斯，随即又旋转身体形成剑气向死亡骑士进攻。  
寒冰包裹起阿尔萨斯的身体，一道又一道的剑刃击打在寒冰上，冰块被击碎的声音不断传来，但是瓦里安进攻的速度却减缓了下来，等到冰块完全被击碎的时候，他的攻击也停止了下来。  
“你可以扔掉武器了，瓦里安。”阿尔萨斯神情冷漠，霜之哀伤点在了他的喉咙上。  
“我不会这样束手就缚！”瓦里安突然仰身向阿尔萨斯踢去，死亡骑士措手不及被踢得跪在了他的面前。  
“瓦里安，我没想到你这么龌龊。”阿尔萨斯抬起了头，正好看到了瓦里安润湿的裤裆以及散发出的石楠花的香气，露出了十分讥讽的笑容。  
瓦里安低头看向了死亡骑士注视的地方，张了张嘴，却不知道要说什么好……阿尔萨斯站了起来，凑到了瓦里安面前：“你想操我？”


	3. 天启四骑士

“你想操我？”  
这句话如同魔咒一样，瓦里安看着阿尔萨斯，他的头发还是漂亮的金色，他的眼睛还是美丽的海绿色，他的身体健美又健硕，而他的腿间……恐怕刚刚的交合，还留有残迹。  
他猛然扑向了死亡骑士，对准他的嘴唇吸吮下去。  
不是干燥而温暖的感觉，但是柔软的嘴唇依然让他不想松开……身上的盔甲很快就被扔在了地上，阿尔萨斯跨坐在他的身上，金色的耻毛上沾染着干涸的液体，而他敞开的腿间还有零星的液体滴落。  
——瓦里安知道自己完全沦陷了，在凯尔萨斯强暴阿尔萨斯的那刻开始。  
腿间的利刃再次挺立，他不再掩饰自己的欲望，他抓住了死亡骑士的腰身，毫不留情地刺了进去。  
“啊……”阿尔萨斯发出了一声满足的呻吟，似乎刚刚的强暴让他领略了另外的性交方式后，他已经习惯了被贯穿的感觉。  
“阿尔萨斯！……”瓦里安发出了一声怒吼。他完全沉浸在死亡骑士带来的快感中。  
“我在，瓦里安。”阿尔萨斯一手揉搓自己的胸前，一手抓住了腿间，身体微微后倾。  
瓦里安直视着童年好友，迷茫的双眼，摇摆的身体，散落的液体，一切都是那样的迷人，那样的拥有吸引力。

凯尔萨斯注视着护罩里发生的一切，他轻蔑地笑了，把罗曼斯搂进了怀里，而这位黑发的巫妖正在用清水清理他的身体——一个毫无意义的吻落在了他的唇上，却让罗曼斯用充满了爱意的眼神凝望着他，回应着他的吻。  
“阿尔萨斯……杀了他。”  
沉浸在交合快感中，死亡骑士的耳边响起了巫妖王的声音。阿尔萨斯迷茫的双眼刹时变得清明起来，瓦里安像疯了一样抓住他的腰身颠弄，而他已经遗忘了自己的快感……霜之哀伤举了起来，在暴风城国王达到高潮的时候，利刃插进了他的胸膛。  
“你真可怜，凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”瓦里安吐出了最后一句话后，停止了呼吸……拔出了霜之哀伤，阿尔萨斯站了起来，腿间流淌出了黏液，而瓦里安的尸体上，那根耸立的阴茎依然在喷射着精华。

“我并不可怜，瓦里安。”凯尔萨斯在罗曼斯替自己收拾好后，就撤掉了护罩，来到了阿尔萨斯的面前，“举起霜之哀伤来，死亡骑士。”阿尔萨斯照做，霜之哀伤剑身上的符文逐渐点亮，死亡骑士若有所感，他用释放出了剑身的能量，瓦里安慢慢地坐了起来，他看着凯尔萨斯：“您有什么吩咐吗？”  
“我赐予你新生，瓦里安·乌瑞恩。”凯尔转动着手上的戒指，“你与阿尔萨斯将会成为我的天启四骑士。”顿了一下之后，他拍了拍手，“莉雅德琳，这是你的同伴，阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔与瓦里安·乌瑞恩。”  
“你们好，我是战争骑士莉雅德琳。”莉雅德琳伸出了手。  
阿尔萨斯与瓦里安略有疑惑地看着凯尔。  
“你是杀戮骑士，阿尔萨斯。”凯尔萨斯指着霜之哀伤，“他将会让你的手上沾染上无数的鲜血，从你自己的鲜血开始。”阿尔萨斯握了握莉雅德琳的手。  
“你是饥饿骑士，瓦里安。”凯尔萨斯拾起了萨拉迈尼之剑，随手在上面刻画符文，抹去了原本剑身上的符文，让它成为了一把适合现在瓦里安所使用的佩剑，“它会带来饥馑，会让农田变成了荒漠。”瓦里安拿起佩剑，与莉雅德琳握了握手。  
“最后一个骑士是？”瓦里安将佩剑收好。  
“亚历山德罗·莫格莱尼。”凯尔的脸上露出了莫名的笑意，最后一个黑袍骑士从外面走了进来……阿尔萨斯眯起了眼睛。  
“你的导师，乌瑟尔·光明使者，他的灵魂已经离开了身体。”凯尔取出了骷髅王冠带在了自己的头上，“替他们穿好衣服，我们将会南下。”  
“这并不是一个好主意，陛下。”跟在凯尔身后的黑发巫妖开口了，“亡灵们的身体脆弱，而人类的繁殖能力很强……”  
“罗曼斯，你说得不错。”凯尔点了点头，“那就让暴风城继续存在，把人类饲养在这里。”

暴风城保留了下来，但是暴风城的卫士全部变成了亡灵，这些亡灵平时并不说话，也不会骚扰居民，但是当你靠近他们的时候，他们会毫不客气地将手中的武器刺入你的胸膛……除了孩子和女人之外，没有人可以幸免。

暴风要塞里，黑发巫妖正跪在凯尔的面前，舔舐着他的腿间，而阿尔萨斯正敞开大腿，让瓦里安用舌头扩张着他的穴口。  
“准备好了吗，阿尔萨斯？”凯尔提高了尾音，示意罗曼斯退下。  
“是的，陛下。”瓦里安退了下去，凯尔一把抓住他的手腕，“我允许你去操他上面的那张嘴。”  
阿尔萨斯被翻了过来。  
他的身后是凯尔，轻松地刺入他的体内，享用着他的肉体；他的身前是瓦里安，捏着他的嘴，深入他的喉咙，享受着童年好友的服务。阿尔萨斯没有思想，他的身心完全受控于巫妖王——巫妖王摧毁了他的信念，他的肉体，还让他与最亲密的童年好友发生了关系，让他成为了巫妖王手下的玩具。  
腥膻的液体，粘腻地滑过喉咙，灌进了胃里，而他的身后，打颤的双腿间也接受了巫妖王的灌注。

“阿尔萨斯留给你了，瓦里安。”凯尔站了起来，叫过了罗曼斯，“替我收拾好。”黑发巫妖顺从地做好一切工作，才轻蔑地看了一眼阿尔萨斯，低声在凯尔的耳边说：“您这样是在降低自己的身份。”  
“我知道我在做什么，罗姆。”凯尔扳过巫妖的脸，吻了吻他的嘴唇，“不要把妒忌带在脸上。”


End file.
